Dysfunctional Fireteam AU
The Dysfunctional Fireteam Universe is an Alternate Universe created by Jayfeattheris Awesome(Aka, the person who hired ME to wiki her AU because she's too bust doing Archons Forge to do it herself*grumbles, pull out knife*). The story consists, so far, of three fanfictions; Fever, the "pilot" of the series, Heartbusters, Wolfsbane, and 15 Seconds(ongoing). Another fic, Twilight, is planned for the future, and thee are multiple ficletts in between each installment. The stories can be found on Fanfiction.net. Story It mainly features prince Uldren Sov as the main character, and it begins with Fever, taking place before the main Destiny story line, but soon expands into it with Heartbusters. However, though Fever takes place before the Black Garden story line, the events of The Dark Below happened a year prior, for the sake of the story line. Also, before Rise of Iron launched, it was written in the AU that the Iron Wolves perished at the Battle of Twilight Gap. Though the role they play in the story's overall plot is unclear, this has, as of the launch of RoI's grimiore cards, remained unchanged. It is only known that Ashraven is somehow connected to the group Andal Brask was investigating shortly before his death, and that Lord Saladin knows little of this group. The main story of the game, expanded into with Heartbusters, has been heavily altered by Uldren's interference, and the presence of Della Tay. Characters Uldren Sov: Main protagonist for most of the series. The arrogant but selfless--to a degree-- Prince of the Reef, whose overprotectiveness of his sister and desire for revenge against Tay drives most of his actions. Silverhawk: The hyperactive Huntress who serves as the main focus for the Certech side plot. Though she spent her childhood under unfortunate circumstances, and can't touch anyone without killing them, she maintains a positive attitude. Martin Anton: A nervous Warlock and Silverhawk's foster brother. He has a 'healthy sense of self-preservation' and an IQ of 180, and, aside from serving as his sister's sidekick, is also often her voice of reason. Sierra Rogers: A mute Gunslinger trying to find her place in the world. Sent to the Reef to help deal with the Skolas problem, her unusual circumstances have made her an outcast among the Guardians, and her doubts often outnumber the many knives she carries on her person. Lyse Ravenwood: An enigmatic Awoken Warlock with intentions that nobody can unravel. Her true identity is as mysterious as her actions, and perhaps just as deadly, even more so. Ryan Newton: A rollercoaster of a Titan, and a flirt. With a personality so similar to Silverhawk's, should it really be a surprise that their first date involves a bet as to who can get them kicked out of the restaurant? Cayde-6: The one and only, and Silverhawk's mentor. Following in Brask's footsteps to try and find out the secrets behind his death, he also keeps an eye on Silverhawk to protect her secret, and is one of Rogers' only allies. Tevis Larsen: Cayde's best friend, and ally in unearthing the secrets behind Brask's death. Like Cayde, he helps keep Silverhawk's secrets, but is less protective of her since he didn't mentor her. Fever The first in the seires, it was originally intended as a one-off fic, before Jayfeatther decided to expand on the story. In it, the Fallen have unleashed deadly plague on the Last City and the Reef, and when the Queen of the Awoken falls ill with it, Prince Uldren reluctantly agrees to work with two Guardians in order to find the cure. Over the course of the journey with the eccentric Hunter ,Silverhawk, and the nervous Warlock, Martin, it is discovered that Silverhawk has ties to the same company that made the disease in the Dark Age, and was killed after escaping the facility where they had tried to turn her into a human weapon by using her hybrid nature to their advantage. After discovering one of the aftereffects of this experimantation gives her the ability to kill with a single touch, Uldren grows mistrustful of the Huntress. When she seemingly looses the cure, witnessing her distress at the development causes him to accept this mistrust is unfounded. In the end, they discover the cure's equations were branded onto Silverhawk's wrist when she tried to retrieve them, and the disease is cured. However, a month later shows the Queen being kidnapped by a notorious assassin named Della Tay, who killed Uldren and Mara's mother twenty years previously. Heartbusters The sequel to Fever, Heartbusters focuses on the Black Garden, and Uldren's efforts to rescue his sister. Della Tay, after questioning the Queen on Ashraven, the deceased Wolf of Iron, activates the Black Garden's gate, and one of her body guards throws the Queen through the gate after an unsuccessful attack by one of Uldren's crow drones(though it manage to rip one of Tay's eyes out). Meanwhile, Uldren pursues them alongside the Price twins; Hunter and Titan brothers who defeated Crota a year previously. Silverhawk and Martin are also making a play on the Black Garden, having been contacted by The Stranger. They enter, and find signs of the Queen's presence, but only run into her later on. The Vex then pull a T-Rex and several velociraptors through time, setting them on the Guardians and the Queen, but they are defeated, thanks in part to Mara's inherited telekineses. Martin, using SIlverhawk's Sparrow, takes the Queen back to the Garden entrance, where they run into Uldren along the way. The Warlock leaves to go after Sivlerhawk on his own Sparrow after discovering she'd taken the Eye from him, going to tackle the Heart by herself. Upon realizing that the two Guardians can't possibly defeat the Heart and re-open the portal by themselves, Uldren also goes after them, blasting open the gate to the courtyard with Silverhawk's Sparrow, and helping them kill the Heart. Following the evacuation of the Guardians and the Reefborn, a timeskip shows Martin witnessing a meeting between a Reef Wolf Fallen and a Baron form the reborn House of Wolves, and he runs to his ship to warn the Reef. The epilogue reveals a woman named Lyse watching a news report on recent events, and discussing with her Ghost the possibility of having to kill Uldren. Wolfsbane Taking place three weeks after Heartbusters, the Queen has asked for Guardian assistance in taking down Skolas before the Reef Fallen learn he's free. However, Martin is flying in with the intention of warning of a rebellion. Uldren debriefs the two Guardians that were sent, Hunter Sierra Rogers, and Warlock Lyse Ravenwood, and procedes to have an arguement with his sister over comms, during which she orders him to stay and help with the hunt. Martin attempts to wan Rogers of the attack, only to take a wrench to the head and wake up under the impression that he's Inigo Montoya. He later kisses Petra(on whom the normal Martin has a tremendous crush), and takes Variks' only two surviving housemates as social hostages. The Wolves set a trap, nearly killing Lyse, Rogers and Uldren, the latter two managing to escape on a magnetic transport(though it crashes on the other end, injuring Rogers), while the former is left behind, but uses Radiance to heal herself and kill the remaining Wolves. Martin takes another blow to the head, waking up as himself, just as the Wolves ambush him and Variks' housemates, both of whom are killed, and he is eventually found by Petra and Variks, who had been looking for him. Petra is later afflicted with a vision of the future, an ability she gained after exposure to a House of Rain artifact, but she is unable to remember the visions after having them. Rogers and Uldren find that the Wolves have slaughtered the Crows, using a poison gas to do so, and they fight their way to the throne room, where the Queen is being attacked. It is revealed that Rogers reluctance to speak isn't reluctance; she is mute, and Uldren is both shocked and angry at this. Martin, left feeling disheartened and demoralized by recent events, attempts to make things up by helping Variks fix the doors to the Prison of Elders, which the Wolves have breached and locked from the inside. Martin begins to feel sick as he procedes, but presses on despite Variks' concerns. When he enters the room after the wolves get spaced, he discovered that Askor managed to survive, and tries to run back to the vents. The Archon nearly snaps his arm off, and throws him into a wall, knocking him out and severly injuring him. Variks manages to space Askor out the airlock, but is wrought with guilt about what happened to Martin. Meanwhile, Rogers and Uldren fight their way through the throne room, eventually managing to get tot he Queen. The Wolves attempt to overwhelm them, and Rogers buys the royals time by taking on the Wolves single-handedly with her knife skills. Eventually, she is caught in a pile of rubble, and is almost strangled to death by a loop of loose cables, though Uldren manages to cut her loose. However, she is critically injured, and Lyse, having ended the Wolves' assault with her mastery of Sunsinger fire, refuses to heal the Huntress, angering Uldren with her disloyalty. Silverhawk and Tevis, who have spent the time tracking a House of Wolves Baron that eventually leads them to Draksis, receive the news of what happened through the Reef through Silverhawk's Ghost, though the Huntress does not reveal specifics. Tevis assists the veangful Bladedancer in assaulting the Ketch, where they kill Draksis. After setting the Ketch in autopilot, and as they watch it plumet into a volcano, Silverhawk breaks down in tears, revealing that Martin was in a coma. Category:Continuities